mafiareloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting
FIGHTING Preface: Mafia Reloaded is predicated on use of the Fight List to attack Bosses, humans (Rival Gangsters), and computer generated opponents (Rival Mobsters). Plus it also allows everyone to commit Shakedowns when offered. Furthermore there is a technique that will aid in defending your Gangster against getting killed if you so choose. 1. Fighting: Is a feature in the game that allows the player to attack other players (Rival Gangsters) and game generated Rival Mobsters via the Fight List FL. Fighting is done via clicking on the Fight tab then on the Attack '''or the Power Attack''' button on the Fight List '''tab. Players can also fight themselves, to test their profile stats, '''Power Attack Cost PAC and defensive stats by accessing their Profile page. It's not recommended you kill yourself. Any attack by the user against Rival Mobsters, Rival Gangsters or Bosses will allow other players the ability to fight the user on the Fight List. However, if the player did not attack anyone or is already dead within a period of around 5 minutes, the player will automatically get removed from the Fight List. Fights are won based on the attacker's Total Mafia Attack Strength, PAC '''(see chart below) and attack skill level, versus the defender's Total Mafia Defense Strength, defense skill level and maximum health. Players must have 5 or more health points in order to fight. However it's not recommended prior to fighting anyone. Recharge your Health to maximum when fighting, as deemed appropriate. 2. '''Defense: In order to defend against an attack from a Rival Gangster (you're defending) you must monitor your health meter at all times. Normal loss of health is around 1% when you're attacking Rival Gangsters '''(varies with higher level human opponents as much as 5%), '''Bosses and Rival Mobsters (varies with higher level computer opponents as much as 5%). When the Health Meter is spiking loss of 2-6% or more, you're getting attacked. (That is, assuming you never aren't doing Jobs or Fighting). You need to immediately get out of the Hitlist and click on the Jobs Tab over and over. Clicking on any of the Tabs and/or links/Job/Fighting buttons will allow immediate updates of your Health Meter. Once your health gets close to 5% or less (2000 to 1000 life remaining) refill your Health Meter by purchasing more health. Keep in mind you have 15 seconds of wait time between Health Meter refill refresh. In reference to the Health Meter, it's imperative "that it remain visible", at all times, "even when you scroll down". Expressly so you don't get caught unaware you're getting attacking. (Remember links/Job/Fighting buttons and Tabs are your friends), The game doesn't allow this... yet, but it's very important. 3. Kills and Deaths: When the health of the defender reaches zero, the player is dead and the attacker gains a kill. Once the defender is dead, the attacker can no longer attack the same defender and must wait for the defender to heal if the attacker wishes to attack the same defender again. The number of deaths recorded in the profile page of any player only accounts for deaths occurred during defending, not attacking. If the defending player is dead, the defender's news feed will record when the player died and a link to the attacker's Profile page. The number of kills is also displayed at the Kills tab, although at a maximum of 10, but this is only in reference to your tally of killed Gangsters and Mobsters. Unless you elect to turn off the Mobsters tally. The Kills tab records who you have killed and the link to the Rival Gangsters profile link/page. 4. Critical Hits: A critical hit has a 10% chance to occur when performing an Attack or a Power Attack. A critical hit will result in the following bonuses for the attack: * Damage dealt to the opponent doubled. * Cash taken from the opponent doubled. * Experience gained increased by 20%. * Chance to loot one of the critical hit items, ie (a Leaf Rake, Rubber Gloves, Solar Spark, etc). 5. Power Attack: Power Attacks are available based on your maximum stamina, maximum health and your opponent's maximum health, see the Power Attack Cost PAC '''chart below, to estimate how much stamina is required per hit. Despite the higher stamina cost, the loot gained per attack remains the same. Consequently, the loot gained is reduced as the '''PAC increases. Category:Fighting Category:Mafia Reloaded Wiki __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__